Mass storage systems continue to provide increased storage capacities to satisfy user demands. Photo and movie storage, and photo and movie sharing are examples of applications that fuel the growth in demand for larger and larger storage systems.
A solution to these increasing demands is the use of arrays of multiple inexpensive disks that are accessed via a network. These arrays (which may also be known as storage servers) may be configured in ways that provide redundancy and error recovery without any loss of data. Accessing these arrays via a network allows centralized management and improved resource optimization. These arrays may also be configured to allow “hot-swapping” which allows a failed disk to be replaced without interrupting the storage services of the array. Whether or not any redundancy is provided, these arrays are commonly referred to as redundant arrays of independent disks (or more commonly by the acronym RAID).